Meet the
by BlurtheHedgehog
Summary: Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories featuring my own ideas for the as of now nonexistent tenth class. Please enjoy and give me your ideas for a tenth class. If I like it, it will be featured in this fan fic. Rated M just because I'm paranoid.
1. Goo Guy

Meet the… Team Fortress 2 Original Characters.

By: Blur the Hedgehog.

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own team fortress 2. It belongs to its respective owners and subsidiaries.

Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories featuring my own ideas for the as of now nonexistent tenth class. Please enjoy and give me your ideas for a tenth class. If I like it, it will be featured in this fan fic.

Meet the Goo Guy.

In a large mountainous area the sounds of a battle can be heard. A cacophonous symphony of screams of pain, rage and fear echo through the land. The camera pans along the canyon wall as popping sounds are heard. The individual that was making the noise was wearing a pair of leather pants over a pair of steel toed boots. A red trench coat covered a black t-shirt that had a splat symbol on it. On his back was a large pressurized canister connected to a gun that resembled a firehose nozzle. His blue eyes were focused behind his orange safety goggles. A sweat band on his head kept his brown hair out of his face.

"Yo snot man," a baseball clad boy shouted from behind him. "You done sneezing all over the place or what?" a popping sound preceded the fact that the scout was now stuck to the wall.

"Boy," the canister toting man said as he turned to face the scout, "Let me tell you a little something about art." The Team Fortress 2 theme song blares out as a title picture reading Meet the Goo Guy appears. "Some art is quick and fleeting, lasting only a moment."

A blue clad construction worker had finished setting up a box with a slot at the bottom and a tripod mounted dual Gatling gun missile launcher cross. He smirked and stepped back to admire his work. That smirk fell as two orange splotches appeared on the dispenser and sentry. "Damn it." These were the only words that preceded a massive fireball that scorched and showered him in shrapnel.

"Some art is long lasting, leaving a mark on the land." Goo guy said as he swept his hand out in front of him.

Goo guy knelt down on a platform and pull a large pipe out of the top of his canister. A red colored glass slid out in front of him with cross hairs glowing on it. As he looked through the cross hairs he saw four blue clad figures charging the control point. They were a scout, soldier, heavy and medic respectively. His thumb pressed the button and a heavy foomp was heard as his snot rocket kicked against his shoulder. As the group of four rounded the corner, an ice blue ball of slime slammed into the ground ahead of them. "N-now th-that's j-just c-cold m-man." The scout stammered as he and his crew froze solid.

"But the most important thing both kinds of art does is cause a reaction." Goo guy stated as he reached over to the sniper and pilfered one of his mason jars filled with a mysterious yellow liquid. He tossed it at the green cliff face causing the gel to hiss and steam when the jar broke. The sound of screaming filled the ears of RED team as the highly corrosive fluid fell on the BLU team. As the last of the acidic goo dripped down from the cliff face, the RED team looked up to see it had changed. It now looked like the Goo guy flipping them off times two.

"Now that's down right perty." The engineer stated while heavy laughed uproariously. The Team Fortress 2 theme song blared again showing all the classes standing battle ready.

"Hey, you guys gonna get me down from here or what?" scout shouted/asked as his team walked away.

Goo Guy Stats:

Height: five foot six and a half inches.

Weight: two hundred eighty six pounds even.

Race: Caucasian.

Place of birth: Northern New England, USA.

Age: late twenties to early thirties.

Signature primary weapon: The Snot Rocket, a long range projectile launcher. Fires a ball of gel like matter the size of a basketball. Base damage of ninety five. Gel has three effects, explosive, corrosive or freezing. Gel can either be impact sensitive or reactive to the snipers Jarate.

Signature secondary weapon: The Snotty Beretta, a medium range projectile launcher. Fires a ball of gel like matter the size of a tennis ball. Base damage of fifty five.

Signature melee weapon: The Sludge Hammer, a single handed close range blunt weapon. Weapon secretes gel from holes in hammer head. Base damage thirty five.


	2. Kunoichi

Meet the… Team Fortress 2 Original Characters.

By: Blur the Hedgehog.

Disclaimer: blur the hedgehog does not own team fortress 2. It belongs to its respective owners and subsidiaries.

Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories featuring my own ideas for the as of now nonexistent tenth class. Please enjoy and give me your ideas for a tenth class. If I like it, it will be featured in this fan fic.

This is an OC for Awehouse.

Meet the Kunoichi

"This is a real freaking embarrassment." A teenager clad in blue baseball garments growled out as he appeared in a stark white room. The room had a couple of benches and locker cabinets. There were other people in the room as well. One was a heavy set man with a blue shirt under a black vest and a bandolier of blue bullets. Another was a dark skinned man with an eyepatch and blue jumpsuit under a blast resistant body armor.

"What put the bee in yer bonnet this time?" a blue clad construction worker asked. A man in a blue flame retardant outfit and gas mask laughed at the question.

"Some scarf wearing chick got me killed, that's what happened." The scout growled as he sat down next to a man in a blue doctor's garb. All nine men in the room groaned at that. The team fortress 2 theme song blares out and a sign with the words Meet the Kunoichi appears.

"Give us a briefing about what happened, maggot." A blue clad soldier said as he got into the scouts face.

(Scout's point of view.)

I was running along the map like a blur, bobbing and weaving past bullets and grenades. I hit a homerun on a few reds with my Boston bludgeon. I get to the intelligence room and peak inside and I see nothing in the room. I try my best to imitate spy and sneak through the room to get the Intel without catching anyone's attention. I then grab the briefcase and lamb out of there like a bomb went off. I'm not even a quarter of the way back when I heard someone call out to me and stops me in my tracks.

"Hey handsome," I hear this chick shout at me, "Where are you going?" damn her voice was hot. Then from the shadows, walking with the same hypnotic rhythm as a belly dancer, comes the very definition of boner fuel.

 _"_ _That is no way to speak about a lady." The spy reprimanded._

Her body looked like a cross between an Olympian track star and gymnast. She wore a form hugging dark red almost black jumpsuit. A red sash was tied around her waist and a red scarf covered her face. I'm pretty sure my mind shut down the moment I looked into those chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm feeling kind of lonely." She said and I could practically feel her cute pout. "You wouldn't mind keeping me company, would you?" all I could do was nod as dumbly as a bobble head. She then puts her arms around me and her head on my chest and my body starts to tingle with electricity. Then she delivers a knee to my groin.

 _Everyone in the room shared a shudder._

"I cannot believe you fell for that." She chuckled as she steps back with the briefcase. "I guess that is to be expected of hormonal little boys." That's when I notice the needles in her left hand. "He's all yours boys!" she shouts as she kicks me over the railing into a firing squad.

(Third person point of view.)

"That be a right harrowing tale lad." The demo man slurred as he took another swig of skrumpy.

"Little girl just as annoying as little scout." Heavy growled as his first run in with the Kunoichi came back to the front of his mind.

(Heavy's point of view.)

Heavy and Sasha have great time killing reds. Heavy stand guard at control point, shoot anything that wear red. Heavy start feeling bored as mission drag on so heavy start to hum tune from homeland. Heavy then hear someone chuckling from nowhere and think it is little red spy. Heavy then see smoke burst out of air blinding him.

"Who dares?" heavy shouted looking for little man who do trick. Heavy then feel mosquitoes biting him all over arm and neck. Heavy start to feel tired and then feel something hit him on his head.

"I dare!" heavy hear girl say from behind him. Heavy turn and see little red girl standing there holding piece of wood. She smirk and run at heavy holding wood to her side. Heavy shoot at her but she move too fast. She suddenly grab top half of wood and pull. She behind heavy with arm out straight holding long knife.

"You missed." Heavy sneer at little girl only to see knife have blood on it.

"Did I?" she laugh as heavy fall to left and right.

(Third person point of view.)

"It would seem this woman has made fool of us all." The spy said remembering how the Kunoichi was able to not only see him when he was invisible but also outclass his stealthy abilities.

"She is also able to handle multiple opponents at once." The medic stated as he remembered a large group charge his team did a few missions back.

"That girl has more brass in her than soldier has on him." The engineer groaned as the image of the woman using her sword to deflect the bullets from his sentry came back to him.

"Aw you boys say the sweetest things." A female voice spoke out of nowhere. All the men in the room stiffened as the Kunoichi appeared out of thin air. "A girl like to be flattered you know." The Team Fortress 2 theme song blared again showing all the classes standing battle ready. "Another great day's work." She stated walking out of the spawn room drinking one of scout's bonk energy drinks.

Runs half again as fast as a scout. Meaning she is faster than he is.

175 health points.

(Beginning)

Primary: throwing shurikens. These metal stars are great for either crowd control or dealing high damage to a single target.

Secondary: darts. These needle like throwing weapons can be used to slow an opponent down or slowly drain heath out of the target.

Melee: Kanata. This sleek and elegant weapon can be wielded with either a two handed grip or a single handed grip.

Pdf: invisi-watch. Unlike the spy, the watch of the Kunoichi is wrist mounted and looks more like a bracelet.

Possible obtainable weapons:

Kunning Kanata: Mouse2 to switch between sheath mode and draw mode. Can attack during draw mode but cannot switch weapons. Hopping over enemies when in sheath mode gives you crit.

Smoke bomb: Let's you become invisible for a longer period of time and blinds others in the smoke.


End file.
